Neo
Neo is a BLK Spy TF2 Freak created by the YouTube user ToxicHolyGrenade. His theme is Man of Steel - If You Love These People. Appearance He wears a black-coloured Made Man, and a Rogue's Col Roule. Personality and Behaviour Neo is a heroic and an extremely polite individual, always protecting and saving TF2 Freaks, and also including people for that matter. Despite being a benefactor himself, he doesn't execute Freaks or criminals unless necessary, only if they would push him too far to an execution side of his own. In certain cases of his goals, he's also known to join a group that good Freaks had formed, despite being far more stronger for a spy. In comparison, Neo has a massive hatred towards evil freaks for their said goals they'd want to do, while he doesn't really stand by and let it progress to its further critical path. However, he doesn't possess any shred of hatred towards neutral freaks or people, but he always attempts to stop themselves before they'd do anything malevolent, or in other words, wrong decisions. He's also known to follow and love Christianity, as he shows sympathy for innocent people, as they've faced murderous misfortunes of meeting an evil freak, causing Neo to give punishment to the said freak for their crimes. Powers and Abilities Healing Factor Nullification.jpg|Healing Factor Nullification 2.jpg|Heat Vision 1/2 3.jpg|Heat Vision 2/2 Superhuman Durability.jpg|Superhuman Durability Superhuman Strength.jpg|Superhuman Strength Neo's signature ability is Heat Vision. The premise of this power however is that he can eject beams of immense heat from his eyes, in common results of burning his opponents with good amount of punishment. The ability is also known to be useful against Ice Elementals, with his genius ways of knowing on how the power works. On the same side of his combat prowess, he can also defeat Cryo with these methods without a problem. His secondary method is he can also use it when he's getting crushed by a foot, getting grabbed by a tentacle or a hand, and also when he's telekinetically held against a wall, and he'll suddenly fire beams of intense heat to painfully hurt them, forcing them to let him go. His Superhuman Strength is an advanced version of Enhanced Strength, also beating Golem's Enhanced Strength ability. With this power, he can create immense shock-waves, carry vehicles without any muscle stress, and he can bring extremely powerful blows, also sending an opponent flying across an elongated street with dangerous force. Like other certain Freaks, he's a genius individual, as he's able to come up with unique plans, no matter what it takes for himself to do the right thing whenever he's battling with villainous events. Once he's at certain obstacles that step in his way, he never gives up so easily, even when situations are bad enough. He can also hear sounds at any pitch levels, able to outsmart invisible enemies without the use of a detecting device. Apart from Heat Vision, He uses Infrared Vision to see through darkness in any degree, while it's also useful while fighting umbrakinetic opponents. Neo is impossible to tire out during battle, and he can hold his breath underwater for an unlimited period of time. His semi-signature power is to control gravitation particles to defy gravity in order to fly or hover without the use of an aircraft. Neo also has Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes. With incredible speed, he can also outsmart users with Enhanced Speed, despite Superhuman Speed is an advanced version of it. Superhuman Agility is a power of his to dodge magical or non-magical projectiles without any use of protection or shielding, as well as outsmarting the Enhanced Agility power. With Immortality, there's no way Neo can age, making him live forever without a problem in any time. He also owns Superhuman Durability, an advanced version of Enhanced Durability. Unlike it's Enhanced counterpart, he's prone to withstand semi-powerful to powerful blows, bullets, melee weaponry, and also explosions. Infinite Supply is a power that gives him endless supplies of anything, ranging to food that can regenerate, weapons with infinite ammunition, items, a Bonk with limitless liquid, and possibly a chest with infinite dark to golden australium, etc. However, he never uses the power for himself, only those who are in need of help, such as survivors, TF2 Freaks, animals, children, and many others. The most unique power he owns is called Healing Factor Nullification. Once in physical contact with his opponent who possesses regeneration powers, he can generate a contagious aura and begins to transfer to the said opponent, the aura disappears, and its energy sinks into the skin, thus spreading through the entire body and successfully removing the power for good. Faults and Weaknesses While he has a decent range of unique abilities, his only weakness is the magic powers of TF2 Freaks. The powers only depends on their effects as usual, meaning he needs to avoid getting affected, or else he'll get himself killed. Users with Absolute Regeneration couldn't be removed by his Healing Factor Nullification, whilst it only blocks its regeneration effects. Trivia * Neo was directly inspired of Superman, the most iconic superhero of all times, even to this day. What you'll Need * His model can be downloaded; here. * For his eyes being red during his use of Heat Vision, the Sub Material tool is needed for this. The said tool can be downloaded; here. The required texture however is the "redlight" texture from the More Materials Pack. It can also be downloaded; here. * The tool needed for Neo's Healing Factor Nullification aura can be downloaded; here. * To colour Goggle's cosmetics, the required tool needs to be the Hat Painter & Crit Glow Tools. They can be downloaded; here. * To create Neo faster, the duplication can be downloaded; here. Notable Videos Protector of Innocence * Heroic Duty The Adventure of Neo and Shadow Soldier Omega * The Adventure Neo and Shadow Soldier Omega (1\3) * The Adventure Neo and Shadow Soldier Omega (2\3) By the Community * Happy Birthday ToxicHolyGrenade! * Meet the Exo Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Spies Category:BLK Team Category:Superhumans Category:Freaks made by ToxicHolyGrenade Category:Neutral Good Beings Category:Friendly Category:Near-normal Category:Martial Artists Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Intellectuals Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freak Hunters Category:Contagious Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Featured articles Category:Trump Cards